


You Know Your Place in the Sky

by Nineveh_uk



Category: Cabin Pressure, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 02:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nineveh_uk/pseuds/Nineveh_uk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The show must go on! But surely this time saving the day is beyond even Douglas's talents?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know Your Place in the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is brought to you by my recent discovery that Roger Allam played Javert in the original London cast of Les Mis...

**Carolyn** : Douglas! Think of something!

 **Douglas** : Very well. A banana.

 **Carolyn** : Well, that was constructive. I mean, solve it. Think of a way out to get us of this.

 **Douglas** : It's a difficult one. Perhaps I _could_ come up with a solution, if only there weren't this pressing issue of Saturday.

 **Carolyn** : Douglas, if you don't come up with something, you will have all the free Saturdays your heart could desire. What you will not have is any money for a ticket. They are going to sue us, and it is your responsibility to stop them.

 **Martin** : For God's sake, Carolyn, it's over. They're going to sue us, we'll be bankrupt, and I will be only a man with most of a van. Even Douglas can't solve the problem of a Royal Command performance of _Les Miserables_ missing its Javert because Arthur gave him food poisoning on the flight.

 **Douglas** : I am hurt by your lack of faith. Granted, the reupholstering of the cabin will not come cheap. I wasn't aware that the phrase "projectile vomiting" was quite so literal. But MJN Air is not necessarily doomed. Had Arthur's victim been Cosette, even I might have been hard-pressed for a solution. As it is, I think I may say that the show will go on.

 **Martin** : How? Javert's locked in the toilet with a bottle of Dettol. You're not going to get him out of there even if Carolyn would let you.

 **Douglas** : I believe this is what is known as confession time. Martin, you are not the only MJN Air pilot with a second career. In my youth, I set my sights rather higher than 'airline pilot and sky god'. I wanted to be a _star_.


End file.
